<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【青璇】西瓜汁 by tianlansedeachun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418219">【青璇】西瓜汁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianlansedeachun/pseuds/tianlansedeachun'>tianlansedeachun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianlansedeachun/pseuds/tianlansedeachun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【青璇】西瓜汁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>来自于@热爱学习的我 的万圣节特别福利点梗<br/>感谢@Wihility 的文梗</p><p> </p><p>	段艺璇每天工作完回家，青钰雯都会给她榨一杯鲜榨的西瓜汁。</p><p>	“这是什么玩意儿？”，第一次看到那杯带有着熟悉的鲜红色和粘稠形态的，但是闻起来却截然不同的饮料，段艺璇本能的皱起了眉头。</p><p>	“帮助你抑制住自己本性的东西”，青钰雯把那杯饮料推到了她面前，“你要是想在人类世界里生活下去，就必须隐藏好你吸血鬼的身份。喝了它吧，这样你就不会失去控制的攻击无辜人类了”</p><p>	“青钰雯儿”，段艺璇苦着一张小脸，“我不想喝这种奇怪的东西”</p><p>	“哎呀，不是什么奇怪的东西啦，只是西瓜汁而已，只是调制的看起来很像吸血鬼的食物，这样可以抑制住你身体对血液的渴望”，青钰雯说着，把段艺璇搂进了怀里，趁热打铁的继续着她的游说，“乖乖，你也想一直和我呆在一起对不对”</p><p>	在青钰雯不断的诱惑和鼓动下，段艺璇心一横，眼一闭，咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟一口气喝完了那一大杯西瓜汁。</p><p>	出吸血鬼意料的是，这西瓜汁的味道还挺好的，不仅有着新鲜西瓜的甜味和新鲜水果的清香，再加上那种熟悉的颜色和口感，确实抑制住了她本能里对血液的渴望。</p><p>	“哎？这个味道，蛮不错的啊~”</p><p>	“那是，也不看看是谁调的~”</p><p>	“哼~ 你就贫吧”</p><p>	从那天开始，段艺璇对青钰雯的西瓜汁上了瘾。每天下班回家之后的第一件事情，就是钻进年下的怀里，眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛，然后青钰雯就会心领神会的帮她调制出一杯新鲜的西瓜汁。</p><p>	段艺璇每天最快乐的时光，就是下班之后，缩在青钰雯怀里，和自己爱的人一起靠在沙发上，品尝着西瓜汁里的香甜与爱意，时不时砸吧砸吧嘴，表达一下自己发自内心的快乐。</p><p>	“看看你那个样子”，悠唐著名直男青钰雯看着自家媳妇满脸嫌弃，“你到底是喜欢我还是喜欢我的西瓜汁啊？”</p><p>	“我喜欢青钰雯，也喜欢西瓜汁”，段艺璇说着，伸出舌头转了一圈，舔干净了嘴边留下的西瓜汁，这充满了诱惑性的动作引得青钰雯口水直吞，“当然我最喜欢的，是给调西瓜汁的青钰雯”</p><p>	搭配上Omega妩媚的神情，最后这句话暗含的含义自然是不言而喻了。这要是还听不懂的话，青钰雯就不是直男，而是傻子了。</p><p>	很明显，青钰雯不是傻子。</p><p>	青钰雯笑呵呵凑到段艺璇身边，一手搂背，一手抱腿，一发力就用一个公主抱的姿势将段艺璇抱了起来。这温暖的怀抱，这让人浮想联翩的姿势，段艺璇忽然感觉自己的小傻子开窍了</p><p>	然而，青钰雯仍然是那个直男。</p><p>	“哎哟”</p><p>	被粗暴的扔到床上之后，即使床很软，段艺璇还是揉了揉自己平平的小脑袋，泪眼婆娑的看向青钰雯，好像是一只可怜的小柯基在向人撒娇。</p><p>	段艺璇喝西瓜汁的时候，总是会不自觉的释放出自己的信息素，她自己可能大大咧咧的没注意到，但是青钰雯经常被她这样勾起浑身燥热。现在段艺璇已经这幅样子了，那她还等什么？</p><p>没等段艺璇撒娇的话说出口，青钰雯就压了上来，轻轻一用力，把段艺璇紧紧的按在了她和床之间。</p><p>青钰雯凑过来时身上浓郁的信息素味道如同涨潮时的浪花一般，瞬间就把段艺璇包裹，淹没。</p><p>	唇瓣之间的摩擦当然不能让忍耐已久的青钰雯满意，她的舌头很快就钻入了段艺璇口中，和那长期制造噪音的同类亲密的拥抱了几下，然后就轻轻的拂过了那两颗吸血鬼标志性的小虎牙。</p><p>	唔~</p><p>	吸血鬼一族对气味是极其敏感的，那两颗吸血用的牙更是格外重要的部位，青钰雯这一舔，她的味道瞬间顺着味觉系统席卷了段艺璇全身。</p><p>情欲被彻底调动起来的小吸血鬼眼神迷离，脸色潮红。唇分之后，就是一句充满了情感的苛求。</p><p>“青钰雯儿，我要~”</p><p>青钰雯听话的脱下裤子，将早就进入战斗状态的腺体放了出来。她将手伸到段艺璇裙底一探，入手处的湿润告诉Alpha，面前的Omega已经做好了准备。青钰雯调整了一下姿势，腰身一挺，没有任何停顿，直直的插了进去。</p><p>不同与大部分的怪物，吸血鬼的身体构造基本上和人类是一样的。根据传说，吸血鬼的祖先，就是被蝙蝠咬了之后变异的人类，跟蜘蛛侠类似。在许多年的演变中，吸血鬼保留了她们人类的身体构造，只是多了吸血这一类的特征。</p><p>因此，从一开始，身为医生的青钰雯对段艺璇的身体就没有任何生疏感。而到了现在，完全可以说是轻车熟路了。</p><p>“我可以在闭着眼睛的情况下，找到你的G点”，青钰雯曾经骄傲的对段艺璇说，引来了吸血鬼的一通枕头暴揍。</p><p>“哦，不对，我又看不到你里面的情况，我一直是闭着眼睛找到你的G点的”，直男青钰雯信心满满的更正了自己的答案，然后又是一顿劈头盖脸的枕头攻势。</p><p>？</p><p>我说错了吗？</p><p>想到这里，青钰雯脑子里就自动浮现出了几个位置，腰身也轻轻的动了起来。在温柔的碰撞中，她有意无意的擦过了那几个位置，每一次都会引发段艺璇剧烈的收缩和细细的娇喘。</p><p>青钰雯必须得承认，平日里天不怕地不怕，嗓门比谁都高的段艺璇在床上变的如此软绵绵的，这给了她极大的动力。</p><p>	对，动力，电动马达臀的动力。</p><p>	青钰雯的动作逐渐加快了起来，两只手从下面兜住了段艺璇的大腿，为她腰部的冲击找到卸力的点。青钰雯的撞击一次比一次深，一次比一次重，段艺璇的呻吟声也一次比一次大。到最后，青钰雯的撞击已经成了穴口和花瓣之间的折返问题，段艺璇的呻吟声也变的断断续续。</p><p>青钰雯把段艺璇下面的嘴照顾的好好的，但却放弃了上面的嘴，而是转战高耸的诱人山峰，轻薄的阻拦被灵巧的舌头挑到一旁，让青钰雯可以轻松的含住那诱人的饱满，舔一舔小巧的红豆，然后本能的吮吸着。</p><p>	段艺璇被空出来的嘴，自然是在用那标志性的大嗓门宣泄着自己的快感，同时也是在告诉青钰雯：继续。</p><p>	每当战斗进入了后半段的时候，段艺璇脑海里总会闪过一个疑问：</p><p>	到底我们谁才不是人类啊？</p><p>	床上躺平的段艺璇被潮水一般涌来的快感淹没，她刚开始还有力气挣扎一下，但是现在全身的力气都被撞散了，一点劲儿都使不上了。平日里最引以为傲的大嗓门已经有些沙哑了，听起来倒是很青钰雯，连她的呻吟声也变的碎片化了。</p><p>	偏偏青钰雯没有一点点要停下来的意思，她仍然在段艺璇身上努力的耕耘着。Alpha与生俱来的优秀身体素质在此刻被体现的淋漓尽致，仍然滚烫坚硬的腺体一次又一次，凶狠的顶在生殖腔的入口，粉嫩的花瓣都开始发疼了。</p><p>	不知过了多久，段艺璇都快要在快感中失去意识的时候，一股熟悉而猛烈的快感如同闪电一般在她脑中划过。这次不同的是，身上的青钰雯忽然在剧烈的运动中定住了，体内的巨物也膨胀了起来。紧接着，一股滚烫的液体浇在了花瓣上。</p><p>	段艺璇在晕眩中感觉自己的腺体被咬住，熟悉的味道被注射了进来。她眼前又恢复清明的时候，就看到青钰雯撩开头发，将后颈伸到了她嘴边。</p><p>	“来，乖乖，你也咬我一口，咱们就扯平了”</p><p>	？</p><p>	这都什么时候了，还贫？</p><p>	段艺璇现在虽然全身无力，但是狮子座争强好胜的性格不允许她接受失败。即使是在床上，也绝不能丢了面子。段艺璇一咬牙，双腿忽然环住了青钰雯的腰，身下的小穴用力一吸 —— </p><p>	又一股滚烫的液体喷洒在了生殖腔内。段艺璇看了眼青钰雯，仰着下巴，像一只打赢了架的狮子一样，不屑的打了个响鼻。</p><p>在无尽的欢愉之后，年上缩在年下怀里，枕在爱人的手臂上，伸出一只修长的手指在她胸口画着圈，然后软软的说自己想出门溜溜弯。深知自己娶了个吸（da）血（chi）鬼（huo）的医生一眼就看出了自己老婆想干什么，不过也没有戳破，毕竟让她多吃吃人间的食物，对于帮助她融入人类世界肯定是有好处的。</p><p>	“青钰雯儿，我想吃串串！”</p><p>	“好！”</p><p>	“青钰雯儿，我想吃年糕！”</p><p>	“买！”</p><p>	“青钰雯儿，我想喝西瓜汁”，段艺璇指着路边的果汁摊，著名的大嗓门连摊主都吓了一跳，生怕这两个看起来柔柔弱弱的小姑娘要来抢他摊子上的。。。果汁？</p><p>	“嗯。。。？这个。。。就不了吧，你不是在家里才喝过了吗？”</p><p>	“哎呀，我就是想喝嘛想喝嘛”</p><p>柯基撒娇，青总无奈。</p><p>	青钰雯捂着脸付了账，转头段艺璇就开开心心已经拿起了西瓜汁，把吸管扎进去，深深的吸了一口。。。</p><p>	“噗”</p><p>	早有准备的青钰雯一手将被那杯西瓜汁恶心的不行的段艺璇搂进怀里安慰，另一只手伸出去一接一抛。</p><p>那杯西瓜汁在空中划出了一个完美的曲线，笔直的落进了路边的垃圾桶。</p><p>	“哎哟，乖乖没事的没事的，外面做的西瓜汁肯定是掺了东西的，哪有我做的好喝”，青钰雯一手搂住段艺璇，另一只手轻轻的抚摸着段艺璇的后背。</p><p>	“嗯。。。”，医生怀里的小吸血鬼委屈巴巴的。</p><p>	“那，我们回家吧，我给你调点西瓜汁喝”，青钰雯说着，轻轻的凑到段艺璇耳边，“宝贝，然后你也请我喝点东西。。。”</p><p>	段艺璇的脸一下子涨的通红，啐了青钰雯一口，但是并没有从她怀里挣脱出来。一大一小两道身影亲密的缩在一起，在夕阳的照耀下越走越远，直到消失不见。一同消失的，还有刚刚吸血鬼小脑袋里一个大大的疑惑：</p><p>	不知为何，外面卖的西瓜汁味道都大不一样，特别是少了些许腥味。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>